legend_of_heroes_trails_of_cold_steelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Carl Regnitz
Carl Regnitz ist der Vater von Machias Regnitz und außerdem Guvaneur von Heimdallr. Vergangenheit Mit 33 Jahren wurde er Vater, wann genau seiner Frau starb ist nicht bekannt, jedoch war sein Sohn Machias noch sehr klein. Er arbeite eng mit Kanzler Giliath Osborne zusammen, und bekleidete eine hohe politische Stellung, auch wenn er zu Beginn noch nicht Guvaneur war. Seine Nichte (deren Name unbekannt ist), welche neun Jahre älter war als sein eigener Sohn, kam oft vorbei und half ihnen im Haushalt. Dies wusste Carl Regnitz zu schätzen, da er selbst hart arbeitete und Machias noch sehr klein war. Während Machias in ihr eine ältere Schwester sah, war sie für ihn schon wie ein Tochter. Einmal stellte er ihr einen seiner Angestellten vor - einen Adligen (der Sohne eines Grafen mit wichtiger politischer Stellung). Carls Nichte und der Adlige verliebten sich in einander und verlobten sich. Nach der Verlobung jedoch begannen etliche Adlige vor allem wohl aber die Familie des Adligen Carls Nichte Drohbriefe und ähnliches zu schreiben. Carl wusste nichts davon, da sie ihm nichts davon erzählte. Schließlich verlobte sich der Adlige mit einer Angehörigen Adligen den Hauses Cayenne und seine Nichte nahm sich bald darauf das Leben (etwa 8 Jahre vor Beginn der Storyline). Carl war entzsetzlich Wütend auf seinen Angestellten - zu dem stürzte er sich noch tiefer in seine Arbeit, verdoppelte seinen Einsatz und wurde bald darauf zum Guvaneur befördert. Handlung Das erste Mal tritt Guvaneur Regnitz in Erscheinung, als er die Klasse VII am Bahnhof in Heimdallr abholt und zu ihrer Feldstudie begrüßt. Hier offenbart er -ganz zum Schock von Machias- dass er auch Teil der Boards of Directors der Thor's Military Academy ist. Gemeinsam treffen sie sich im Polizeirevier, wo auch Claire Rieveldt treffen. Carl zeigt sich sehr freundlich und offen gegenüber der Klassenkameraden von Machias. Er gibt ihnen ihre Aufgaben und Schlüssel für ihrer Unterkünfte. Jedoch verarbschiedet er sich dann zügig, da er mit den Vorbereitungen für das Sommerfest sehr beschäftigt ist. thumb|left|276px|Regnitz wurde von Gideon angeschossenDas nächste Mal ist er am Sommerfest zu sehen, hier wurde er von einem der Terroristen angeschossen - er bittet Michael Gideon - der eine Terrorist der mit der Menge spricht und für Carl Regnizt schein bar auch der ist, der etwas zu Melden hat- dass er die Geiseln Elise Schwarzer und Alfin Reise Arnor frei lässt und ihn dafür nehme. Doch Gideon will davon nichts hören. Er ruft zwei Monster herbei, die ihn und auch die herbeieilende Klasse VII aufhalten sollen. Während sich die Klasse VII um die Monster und die Terroristen kümmert, bleibt Patrick T. Hyarms bei Carl Regnitz um ihn im Notfall zu beschützen (Wenn auch auf Rean Schwarzers Anweisung hin). Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Er hat eine sehr lockere Art und macht auch gern mal Späße mit anderen wenn angebracht - was Machias - im Verhalten gegenüber seiner Klasse - eher beschämt. Anderen gegenüber wirkt er meist freundlich und versucht Konflikte gern Diplomatisch und ohne Gewalt zu regeln wenn nötig, wie man ganz gut an seinem Verhalten gegenüber der Terroristen erkennt. In seiner Vergangenheit hat er aber auch gezeigt, dass er richtig wütend werden kann wenn die Umstände passen - so ging er dem Freund seiner Nichte nach deren Tod an den Kragen. Er war schon immer ein hart arbeitender Mensch, der viel von sich und vermutlich auch anderen erwartet - so hat er auch seinen Sohn erzogen. Seit dem Tod seiner Nichte jedoch ist er ein richtiger Workaholic - und arbeitet sehr hart und sehr lange, so dass er abends oft nicht nach Hause kommt. Trivia * Hat früher mit seinem Sohn Schach gespielt * Steht hinter der Arbeit des Kanzlers Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Bürgerlich Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Reformist Faction Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Unterstützende Charaktere